whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Camp
The Summer Camp, or Dogwood Camp, is one of the three "Courts" of the Nunnehi. Overview Summer People, or Dogwood People, are caretakers and often aid humans in distress or need. The more peaceful Nunnehi seem to be almost constantly in their Summer aspects, but even the more warlike ones cannot always be angry. Those who usually adopt the Winter Camp often change to Summer for at least a part of the year, lest they become so hard-hearted and frozen that they lose their faerie selves. Whenever a Nunnehi changes to their Summer aspect, they perform a purifying or cleansing ritual (such as going to water or to a sweat lodge) to signify that any foolishness or bitterness they may have harbored has been forgotten. Should a Nunnehi be of the Summer people, they will dress in colors or fancy garb denoting gaiety or contentment. Their hair might be styled as if they were attending a feast, and they will smile frequently and gesture in a welcoming manner. They tend to join societies that promote healing such as the Bear Healers and False Face Society. Summer Legacies Chief You were born to be a leader among your people, and it is your destiny to provide direction for those around you. You see more clearly the proper path to take toward any goal, and you have the temperament to encourage others to follow you. You are decisive in your actions, reasoned in your judgment and capable of distinguishing between acceptable risks and foolhardy behavior. You pattern yourself after the eagle and the wolf, both leaders of their kind. * Vision: You regain Willpower whenever you convince others to follow a course of action you have decided upon, or when you exercise your leadership in a significant manner. * Taboo: Never blindly follow another's lead. Grower Like the farmer who plants a seed and tends it faithfully throughout the seasons until it is ripe for the harvest, you take the long, slow view of things. You know that all things take time to reach fruition, and you try to follow the natural rhythms in everything you do. Once you begin a course of action, you see it through to its finish. You give your friends and allies the same care and attention that you would a seedling, for you recognize that all things — and all people — grow and change. You pattern yourself after the corn in the fields, realizing that you, too, are part of a great cycle of growth and decay. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you see a course of action through from beginning to end, or when you encourage the growth of someone or something. * Taboo: Never start anything you cannot finish. Healer You see instinctively the sickness and the pain that lies within the flawed creatures of the mortal world, and you try to do what you can to heal their suffering. You believe that most of the ills of the world are caused by wounds to the spirit, and that it is far better to heal your enemy than to do him harm. You are not above using drastic measures to cure what is wrong with someone, knowing that sometimes a wound must be cauterized in order to cleanse it. You pattern yourself after the she-bear, who nurtures her cubs with strength and tolerance. * Vision: Whenever you successfully treat a wound or disease of the body or spirit, you regain Willpower. * Taboo: Never ignore the pain of others. Hunter You divide the world into those who hunt and those who are hunted, and you are one of the predators. Life itself is a continuous hunt—for food, for knowledge, and for meaning. You are at your best when you can act as a provider, using your prowess to track down and attain your goal, whatever it may be. You always follow the law of the hunter, making certain that your quarry is worth pursuing and never wasting your energy on useless targets. You pattern yourself after the mountain lion and the hawk, taking only what you need to ensure the survival of your people. * Vision: You regain Willpower whenever you complete a successful "hunt," whether for food or for some less tangible goal. * Taboo: Never willingly put yourself in the position of being the one who is hunted. Maker You take pride in your ability to fashion something useful from natural objects. You are a shaper of new forms, a crafter who tries to improve on the world around you. Unless you are busy doing something that produces tangible results, you are unhappy and unfulfilled. You enjoy creating, whether you are building a place to live or making a toy for a child. You see decision-making as an act of creation, taking ideas and forming them into courses of action. You pattern yourself after the ant and the beaver, who spend their lives building structures that will outlast them. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you use your skills to make something useful or lasting for those around you. * Taboo: Never act as if a situation cannot be improved through the application of hands and will. Scout You have the spirit of an explorer, and you are only truly content when you are blazing a path into new territories, either in the physical world or in the world of thought and feeling. It is your duty to be the first to confront the unknown and to bring back the knowledge you gain to those who depend on your skills. You take risks so that others do not have to, but you also enjoy the thrill of putting yourself in the way of possible danger. At the same time, you know when it is best to act as an observer, and you have learned to move quietly when it is necessary. You pattern yourself after the snake and the fox, who rely on both silence and swiftness for their survival. * Vision: You regain Willpower whenever you successfully explore new territory or bring back important information to your companions. * Taboo: Never pass by an opportunity to be the first to discover something new. Spiritguide You are in touch with the spirit world as much as with the world of the flesh. You are a shaman at heart, if not in fact, and you sense the life-force within everything around you. Life is a spiritual journey from birth to death, and it is your task to provide guidance for those who are uncertain about how to make that journey. You know that your own spirit needs guidance, and you frequently walk the paths of the spirit world in search of answers to the many questions you have. You pattern yourself after the wind, which travels freely throughout the Upper, Middle, and Lower Worlds. * Vision: Anytime you complete a personal vision quest or serve as the impetus for another's spiritual growth, you regain Willpower. * Taboo: Never ignore messages from the spirit world or knowingly insult a spirit creature. Storyteller The world is full of stories and someone must tell them. You are the witness to the story that is your life as well as the stories of those around you. You collect tales and use them as guides to your actions. When you advise others, it is usually in the form of a story. Gathering and disseminating knowledge is your way of opening up the story that is you to include all that you experience and everyone with whom you come in contact. In part, your way of looking at things shelters you from many of the world's harsh realities, but it also gives you a perspective many others do not have. You see everything as part of a saga which has a beginning, a middle and — someday — an end. You pattern yourself after the earth, whose stones contain the story of the world. * Vision: You regain Willpower whenever you learn a new story, or use a tale that you know to significantly aid your companions. * Taboo: Never hoard your knowledge. Warrior You see life as a battle to be won, and you are prepared to fight for what you value. You respect strength and courage, and you realize the wisdom in knowing when to attack and when to defend. You are always ready to test yourself in friendly competition and in deadly conflict. Others rely on you for protection, and you will not let them down. You pattern yourself after the badger, whose tenacity in battle is legendary. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you emerge victorious from single combat, or when your fighting prowess significantly turns the tide of battle. * Taboo: Never retreat from fair battle; never give in to fear. Wise One You are a thinker and a teacher. The world is full of wisdom, and there is something you can learn from every creature you meet. You are sometimes accused of being lazy, but you are far from inactive even when you appear to be doing nothing. You find that many things can be learned from sitting still and listening to what is going on around you. Others come to you for guidance and counsel, and you are more than willing to share what you have learned with them. You pattern yourself after the spider, who sits patiently in the center of her complex web and lets the world come to her. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever someone follows your advice and benefits from it. * Taboo: Never turn down an honest request for help or counsel. The Other Camps * Winter Camp * Midseason Camp References # CTD. Changeling Players Guide, pp. 110-111, 113-114. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Nunnehi (CTD)